1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-channel leakage current monitoring system, and particularly, to a multi-channel leakage current monitoring system used in a power system.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a distribution board is provided with a plurality of molded case circuit breakers (MCCB), so that an input power can be distributed to each load.
FIG. 1 is a configuration view showing a distribution board system in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, input terminals of a main MCCB 101 are connected to power lines (three phases of R, S, T) in series, and output terminals of the main MCCB 101 are connected to a plurality of MCCBs 103 in parallel. Loads are connected to output terminals of the plurality of MCCBs 103, respectively.
In such a system, if one of the plurality of loads is shorted or has an over-load, the corresponding MCCB 103 is tripped. As a result, power applied from the main MCCB 101 is automatically broken.
However, since a single load is connected to a single MCCB 103 in such a system, the size of the system is drastically increased.
Furthermore, in the event of a leakage current occurring in such a system, there exists no information on the leakage current, such as the size or an occurrence time point. This may cause a difficulty in analyzing a cause of the leakage current.